Wario's Gold Mine
Wario's Gold Mine is a track that first appeared in Mario Kart Wii as the last track of the Flower Cup, and in Mario Kart 8, as the first track of the Triforce Cup. There are no railings for most of the track, making it easy to fall off. It is themed on a Gold Mine owned by Wario, hence the name. In Mario Kart Wii, Wario's Gold Mine has two staff ghosts; one has a time of 02:19.585 and uses Wario on the Wario Bike, and the other is unlockable by getting a time of 02:15.323 or faster, and has a time of 02:04.800 with Wario on the Flame Flyer. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Wario driving a Standard Kart with Monster tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart Wii The track first starts out with a very slight turn to the right. After the turn comes a boost panel that shoots players downhill at a speed to receive item boxes from below and back up. After that, there is a slight turn left. Players can see a half-pipe with item boxes on top of that. Past that to the right is a straight path to the beginning of the actual mine. In the tunnel to the mine, it is still relatively straight, except there are Swoopers to act as moving obstacles for players. After the Swooper area is the inside of the mine. The player continues and turns right into another downhill road that goes uphill and into a ramp with a boost panel in it that launches the players to the other section of the mine. If players are careless in this area, they may fall into the darkness below when there are no guardrails to protect them. Mine carts are present, moving the same direction as the player. Any player who runs into the minecart flips and lose their item. After this area is a turn to the right that leads the player into another dipping road that leads out of the gold mine. There is a small twisting path in the road, and if the player is careless, they could fall off. After the twist is a turn to the right at the finish line. Mario Kart 8 The track reappears in ''Mario Kart 8 as the first course of the Triforce Cup. It remains set at dusk and coins can now be found underneath the newly designed track banner. Inside the mine shaft there are anti-gravity tracks and mine carts have changed shapes. The second dip inside the mine shaft has been removed, and an anti-gravity section takes its place. Additionally, the mine carts will not cause the player to flip over, but instead grant them a boost due to anti-gravity. The inside variation of the music has been removed, but Shy Guys can be seen and heard singing when entering the mine cave, which are the same as in Shy Guy Falls. The half-pipes have been removed, but in the place of the one after the slope is a shortcut with a Boost Pad at the end. The Boost Pad at the large slope towards the beginning is now not visible from the other side of the planks, although it is still there. The lap skip glitch doesn't work anymore. Shortcuts *At the beginning of the course, drive about 1/8 from the start. Next, turn about 350 degrees. After that, use a mushroom to wheelie on a pipe under the bridge. If done correctly, you should bounce off and go through the bridge. Keep driving and hit the fence. Now, turn around and drive to the finish line. *To use the shortcut, the player must follow the minecarts into a small tunnel. To exit the tunnel, they must follow it until the player reaches the exit of the cave, which in turn is the exit of the entire mine. At the exit is a Dash Panel Ramp, which the player can perform a trick on. Gallery ''Mario Kart Wii Image:032.jpg|An overview of the Mario Kart Wii. Or_Wario_On_Tombe.png|The first dip in the road. Or_Wario_Le_Saut.png|The jump. Or_Wario_L'autre_Route.png|The alternative route. Baby Daisy With A POW Block Above Her.png|Baby Daisy about to approach a halfpipe. POW Gets Ready To Destroy Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong about to approach the dip near the exit. Mario Kart 8 MK8-DLC-Course-icon-Wii_Wario'sGoldMine.png|The track's icon. Wario-BlueFalcon-MK8.jpg|Wario pushes Rosalina while approaching the track's finish line. DaisyonWGM.jpg|Daisy, racing on the track. MK8-DLC-Course-Wii_Wario'sGoldMine-screenshot-MetalMario.jpg|Metal Mario on the anti-gravity section. Trivia! *Playing as a Mii will change Wario's face to a random Mii in the mine, right between the passageway to leave. However, it did not appear in ''Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *Shy Guy Falls has the same Shy Guy's chant and mining actions as this course. *This is one of six courses in Mario Kart 8 where at least one anti-gravity zone doesn't end with a trick ramp or glider ramp, the others being Water Park, Mario Circuit, Twisted Mansion, Rainbow Road, and N64 Rainbow Road. *The signs are different in each game. In ''Mario Kart Wii'' the sign shows Wario's artwork from Super Mario 64 DS, but in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe it displays his artwork from Mario Party 8. de:Warios Goldmine Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:DLC Category:Triforce Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:DLC Tracks